Bando Gora
The Bando Gora cult was a deadly Force-worshipping criminal organization. The cult ruled through fear on Outer Rim Territories and uncivilized worlds in the galaxy, often killing those who stood in their way or refused to convert. Their ruthless assassination attacks began crippling the galaxy's most powerful industries. Shortly after the Battle of Galidraan, the cult attacked the planet Baltizaar. The Galactic Republic requested Jedi intervention, but the Jedi were under-prepared to face the power of the Bando Gora. The Jedi were almost overwhelmed and many died, but the cult was eventually driven off. 'History' One unauthorized member of the Jedi task force was Komari Vosa, who was captured by the cult with two others and brutally tortured. Succumbing to the dark side of the Force, she broke free and slaughtered both her captors and fellow captives before taking leadership of the cult. Members of the cult became hideous, with black mottled skin and glowing red or blue eyes. Bando Gora captains usually wore terrifying masks with long, downward horns and carried staffs which emitted green balls of fire. Shortly after the Battle of Naboo, the Bando Gora produced a potent strain of death stick which contained even more powerful narcotics and was used to help brainwash victims. The cult soon proved to be a threat to the Republic, as well as to the Sith lords Darth Tyranus and Darth Sidious. Dooku hired bounty hunters Jango Fett and Montross to track down Vosa for a sum of 5 million Republic credits, an offer few could refuse. After chasing the Dark Jedi down to Kohlma, the burial moon of Bogden, and defeating his rival, Fett penetrated Vosa's heavily defended fortress and engaged her in a furious battle. He finally bested Komari, but spared her life. Dooku, who somehow seemed to be present, had other ideas and used the dark side to choke her to death, decapitating the Bando Gora cult and ending their reign of terror. 'A New Priestess Rises' Krishna Decuir had become the next to lead the Bando Gora. Traveling to Kohlma in secret, if either the Sith knew of the Nightsister's plan for the planet and the cult, there would have been complications. The occupation had become successful, the Bando Gora claiming the young Nightsister as their new priestess. The tribe has become unwaveringly loyal to Krishna, their faith and devotion to her never changing. Through their new priestess, they had been turned into a Force User organization. 'Culture of The Bando Gora' Bando Gora slaves were victims of a mind-altering narcotic manufactured and placed inside of death sticks by Sebolto, the Dug King of Malastare. The narcotic was provided by fallen Jedi Komari Vosa. Once the death sticks were used by citizens, they would undergo a transformation, becoming hideous with black mottled skin and glowing red or blue eyes. Their strength greatly increased, and they could do tremendous damage even to someone wearing Mandalorian armor. The narcotics also decreased their intelligence, essentially making them into mindless automatons that existed simply to serve Vosa's deranged will. The slaves typically wore hooded black robes that hid their faces in shadow, making their glowing eyes the last thing their unfortunate enemies saw. 'Known Members' Category:Bando Gora Category:Criminal Organization Category:Darkside Organization Category:Culture of Dathomir